


Harder

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Motorcycles, PWP, Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, johnny's hips, nigth race
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Если Джехен должен найти кого-нибудь на гонку с собой, он должен выбирать с умом.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено -~-
> 
> первая половина не рейтинговая и довольно атмосферная  
> вторая часть - рейтинговая и уже с другой атмосферой

Джехен не слишком любит, когда кто-то отвлекает его внимание во время гонки.

Он считает, что это излишне и крайне сомнительное удовольствие, когда вместо того, чтобы поддаваться адреналину и скорости, нужно думать о человеке за спиной.

Джехен знал парней, которые завлекали так понравившихся зрителей, поднимали ставки, но сам Джехен предпочитал ловить уже после гонки, когда он занимает первое место и ему даже искать не приходится. Поэтому Джехен только фыркает, когда останавливается возле Мунбель, а у той заготовлен второй шлем.

Джехен встает на ноги, стягивая перчатки, прежде чем обратиться к девушке, несколько возвышаясь над ней:

\- Неужели убедила малышку Ин спустя столько месяцев, шлем большеват, не находишь?

Мунбель оборачивается к нему с вздернутой бровью и приоткрытым ртом. У нее на губах застывает колкость, но она решает не тратить на него слова. Прежде чем Джехен успевает понять, Мунбель точным пинком выбивает подножку, заставляя мотоцикл, на который Джехен опирался, покоситься вместе с Джехеном.

Джехен успевает поймать байк перед падением, но, когда он возвращает свое внимание на Мунбель, они на одном уровне.

\- Сколько раз я просила не называть ее так, малыш Джэ? – хмыкает Мунбель, смотря на него из-под прикрытых ресниц. Джехен закатывает глаза. – И нет, это не для нее. Тэиль попросил.

Джехен удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Серьезно? – Мунбель кивает и протирает визор рукавом. – И кто же удостоин такой чести?

Мунбель пожимает плечами.

\- Без понятия, - отвечает она. – Сказал только, что у него не было другого выбора.

\- Не было выбора, - повторяет за ней эхом Джехен, задумываясь. – Неужели _этот_ все же нашел, где он живет? – после предположения молчат оба, пока Джехен не отвлекается на шум работающего мотора.

Он недовольно оборачивается, смотря на подъезжающего к ним Мингю.

\- Тебе крыса под крыло попала? Зачем так мотор мучаешь?! – возмущенно кидает ему Мунбель, озвучивая мысли Джехена. Она не сразу замечает парня, сидящего позади Мингю. Она ухмыляется и складывает руки на груди. – Хотя, можешь не отвечать.

Джехен тоже не сдерживает смешка.

\- Неужели сегодня всем весна в голову ударила?

\- Заткнись, - незлобно цедит Мингю, поправляя чужие руки у себя на талии. Джехен краем глаза следит за его пассаиром, но тот лишь неподвижно сидит, прижавшись щекой к спине Мингю и ни на кого не реагируя.

Джехен хочет продолжить, но замечает еще одного участника сегодняшнего заезда, и это уже интересней, чем очередная пассия Мингю.

Тэиль один и несколько напряжен. Он останавливается сбоку от Мунбель и не сразу реагирует на приветствия остальных. И едва ли вовремя замечает, что Мунбель кидает ему дополнительный шлем.

Он смотрит на предмет в своих руках несколько секунд со смешанным выражением на лице, прежде чем все же поздороваться.

\- Ты один, - проговаривает Джехен. Тэиль кривит губы и невольно оглядывается по сторонам.

\- Ненадолго, - отвечает он. Тэиль ерошит свои обесцвеченные волосы и продолжает: - Не знаю, как, но мы столкнулись несколько дней назад в баре, и я не смог отказать.

\- Так хорошо просил? – бросает ему Мингю, немного вытягиваясь, чтобы его было видно за Джехеном и Мунбель.

\- Скорее Тэиль отключает мозг, когда у него кто-то берет в рот, - хмыкает Мунбель, отчего Тэиль сначала замирает, а затем начинает смеяться.

\- Что ж, - он несколько выпрямляется и на губах у него застывает ухмылка. – Возможно.

Джехен пихает Мунбель локтем в бок.

\- Не знаю, что будет у Хви и Арона, но, может, все же попробуешь уговорить Хвиин, а то только мы без пары, - отмечает он. Мунбель поджимает губы и качает головой:

\- Прости, но мне комфорт моей девочки важнее, - она откидывает волосы назад. – А вот ты мог бы.

Джехен удерживает себя от того, чтобы повторить вслух ее последние слова. Еще сильнее зарывать себя в яму не хочется.

\- Точно! – внезапно восклицает Мингю, и у Джехена сводит живот от того, как у него загораются глаза, а губы растягиваются в улыбке, обнажая клыки. – До главной гонки еще десять минут, как раз успеем сделать _тренировочный_ заезд, только трое из нас. Только найди себе прицеп, чтобы уравнять, - Мингю ему подмигивает.

\- И что получит победитель? – все еще не убежден Джехен.

\- Полный бак, - произносит Тэиль, заставляя Джехена обернуться. – За счет проигравших.

Джехен выдерживает на себе его взгляд, но соглашается.

Остается дело за малым.

Он проходится взглядом по толпе, многие лица отдаются чем-то знакомым – часто посещали ночные гонки на старом забытом заводе на окраине города, чтобы отпечататься в памяти. Кого же ему выбрать?

В том, что за ним согласятся пойти, он не сомневается.

Джехен не отвлекается на Джихе, которую подозвал Мингю, чтобы она объявила начало гонок, а толпа оживает, услышав про дополнительный заезд. Мингю немного напирает первой передачей на месте, что Джехену хочется его стукнуть, чтобы не флексовал.

Взгляд Джехена цепляется за отдалившуюся от остальных фигуру. И Джехен, и Мунбель, и Мингю прекрасно знают его. Они следят за тем, как он идет прямо к Тэилю, после чего Мунбель показательно отворачивается, чтобы изобразить рвотный позыв. Мингю громко смеется. Тэиль сохраняет лицо, но после поцелуя парня от себя не отпускает, прижимая к себе рукой на бедре.

Джехен быстро окидывает его взглядом снизу вверх, только чтобы наткнуться на холодный взгляд Тэиля. Джехен хмыкает, но ничего не произносит.

Он возвращает внимание обратно к толпе, на этот раз думая, что ему нужно выбирать с идеей.

Он ненадолго прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в своем теле.

Когда он вновь открывает глаза, он точно знает, кого ищет. И находит его за секунду.

Джехен вытягивает руку вперед и складывает пальцы в пистолет, указывая Джихе парня метрах в двадцати от них. Джихе уходит, чтобы привести его, а Джехен чувствует прилив уверенности.

\- Одолжишь шлем? – обращается он к Мунбель. Та фыркает, с силой впихивая уже свой шлем в руки Джехена, затем почти запрыгивает на свой мотоцикл и, отсалютовав друзьям, отъезжает в сторону, чтобы не мешать.

\- _Это Джонни_.

Джехен не сразу понимает, кто говорит. Тэиль тоже выглядит удивленно, он поворачивает голову, чтобы убедиться, на что получает быстрый поцелуй куда-то в подбородок. Тэиль переводит взгляд на друга:

\- Если это его друг, ты можешь выбрать кого-то другого.

Джехен только отмахивается и достает обратно перчатки.

\- Не одному тебе иметь богатого покровителя, - фыркает он, из-за чего Тэиль закатывает глаза. – Если его папаша не министр обороны, мне бояться нечего.

\- Мать – дипломат в посольстве, - вновь заговаривает Юта.

Джехен наигранно склоняет голову и смотрит на Тэиля с ухмылкой.

\- Вот видишь.

Джехен занимает место за рулем и заводит двигатель, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги. Он благодарит Джихе, которая сообщает им, что у них минута, и наконец обращает внимание на парня, вставшего рядом с ним.

Он окидывает его взглядом снизу вверх и прикусывает губу. Он протягивает ему шлем и ведет головой, указывая, чтобы тот сел позади него. Джехен видит, что тот мнется, но парень все же садится – у них нет времени.

\- Небольшой инструктаж, - заговаривает Джехен. Он находит чужие руки и тянет их вперед, чтобы те обхватили его за пояс. – Руки строго на талии, не выше. Ноги держи на упорах, если не хочешь их лишиться. И прижимайся так, чтобы я мог почувствовать твой стояк.

Джехен чувствует, как парень за его спиной, _Джонни_ , скован, но он все же следует указаниям Джехена и прижимается крепко, из-за чего не сдерживает смешка. Он оглядывается по сторонам, отмечая готовность Мингю и Тэиля, затем закрывает визор и концентрирует внимание на флаге в руках Джихе.

Она поднимает руку с флагом, и Джехен чувствует знакомый мандраж.

Возможно, в этот раз даже больший, чем он мог бы испытать во время главной гонки этой ночи, а раз это так, то главный заезд уже не имеет смысла.

Джехен набирает скорость, чувствует хватку на талии, как пересыхают губы, адреналин, распространяющийся в крови.

Джихе рывком опускает руку, и все, что понимает Джехен в следующие полторы минуты – это скорость.

*

Старый завод – довольно удачное место с его большими размерами и отдаленностью от жилых районов города. Обычная гонка требует трех кругов по периметру завода, в тренировочный заезд круг всего лишь один.

Джехен минует последний поворот, поднимая пыль и чувствуя, как напрягаются руки. Еще он чувствует, как к нему жмется Джонни, впрочем, как и на всех предыдущих поворотах. Может, Джехен понемногу начинает понимать, почему Мингю так любит гонять с кем-то вместе. Даже без первого места от этого получаешь удовольствие, несколько отличного от того, к которому привык Джехен.

Он не может слышать, насколько близки к нему остальные, но впереди уже стоит разошедшаяся по обе стороны от трассы толпа зрителей, а от финишной черты его отделяют всего несколько секунд.

Джехен набирает скорость, пересекая условную линию, и не тормозит, сворачивая за пределы территории завода.

У Джехена есть еще немного мозгов, чтобы не останавливаться у самой дороги. Он выезжает к деревьям, останавливаясь за ними так, чтобы их нельзя было увидеть с первого взгляда.

Дальше — Джехен совсем не думает.

Он прижимает парня к дереву, оценивает его более внимательным взглядом. Джонни несколько выше него, но сразу сдает в росте, когда Джехен целует его, а колени прогибаются.

Джехен заставляет их прогнуться еще дальше, до конца, осесть на землю. Джехен оттягивает волосы Джонни назад, заставляя того смотреть прямо на него.

\- Итак, _Джонни_ , если будешь хорошим мальчиком, прокачу.

Когда на шоссе проезжают машины, свет их фар освещает часть лица Джонни на долю секунды.

Тот смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, делает глубокий вдох и кивает.

*

Джехен просыпается, когда кровать под ним прогибается. Кожа покрывается мурашками, а низ живота наливается теплом.

Он вытягивается, разминая мышцы, и немного приподнимается на подушке, чтобы взглянуть на Джонни у него в ногах, уткнувшегося лицом ему в живот. Джонни, замечая его пробуждение, продолжает только с большим усердием выцеловывать чужой пресс. Джехен наслаждается пару минут, прежде чем отстранить парня и встать с кровати.

Он оглядывается на лежащего на одеяле Джонни, смотрящего на него снизу вверх. Джехен прикусывает губу, разглядывает крупные бедра с уже выделившимися на коже слезами засосов.

\- У тебя, - заговаривает Джехен, - три минуты, пока я не вернусь.

Джонни не отнимает от него взгляда и только сильнее прижимается к кровати.

\- Не думаю, что продержусь, - отвечает он, дуя губы.

\- Тогда не смей к себе прикасаться, - хмыкает Джехен, уходя в ванную.

Он не успевает даже достать щетку, когда из комнаты доносится пыхтение. Джехен усмехается.

Джонни к себе не прикасается.

Это не мешает ему подобрать под себя одеяло, зажать его ногами, чтобы усилить трение. Джонни прикрывает глаза, запрокидывая голову. У него приоткрыт рот, и дышит он тяжело, постанывая.

Джехен застывает в дверном проеме, наблюдая за ним. Джехен ведет рукой вниз по животу, обхватывая член. Его взгляд останавливается на чужих бедрах.

Джонни нравится, когда Джехен смотрит.

Он выпрямляется, убирая волосы с лица, еще пару раз толкается в одеяло, останавливая себя на пике, и ложится на спину, ожидая, когда Джехен к нему присоединится. Джехен подходит ближе, останавливаясь у кровати и смотрит на парня вниз. Джонни вытягивает руки за головой и смотрит на него из-под приоткрытых ресниц.

Джехен думает, что Джонни похож на чистый грех, с красными щеками, влажными пухлыми губами, с бедрами, созданными только для того, чтобы им поклоняться.

Джонни похож на похоть.

Джехен смотрит на него, восхищаясь. Опуститься к нему он не торопится.

\- Продолжай, - произносит Джехен. – Кончишь вот так? Когда я смотрю на тебя.

Джонни удивляется словам, чуть шире открывая глаза. У него по телу проходит дрожь, заставляя мышцы напрячься. Джонни сгибает ноги в коленях, немного прогибаясь в пояснице.

Он закрывает глаза, облизывает губы и стонет.

Джонни начинает двигаться, как если бы его направлял Джехен. Подмахивает задом, как если бы хотел удержать член. Стонет, давясь слюной, как если бы Джехен не давал ему возможности дышать.

Наблюдать за ним – почти больно.

Джехен осознает это, когда Джонни открывает глаза, смотря прямо на него, и Джехен думает о том, что парень доводит себя до оргазма только мыслями о нем.

Джехен опускается на край кровати и наконец дотрагивается до него, удерживая за ступни, Джонни замирает. Джехен ведет руками выше, отмечая, как дергается чужой член. Склоняется, выцеловывая бедра, вытягивая из Джонни вздохи. Тому держаться дальше совсем не хочется, но Джехен играет, покрывая собой его всего. Играет, когда мнет ягодицы, когда давит на него, когда входит пальцами на фалангу, только чтобы на секунду растянуть стенки. Когда давит ладонью внизу живота, размазывая смазку. Когда сначала мнет пальцами сосок, затем затягивает его в рот, когда лижет шею и кусает за мочку уха.

Когда Джонни все же кончает, а Джехен, собирая с его живота пальцами капли, затем проталкивает их ему в рот.

Джехен влажно выцеловывает ему скулы, прижимаясь к парню всем телом и приподнимаясь, заставляя парня сесть следом. Джехен опускает руку ему на член, и Джонни накрывает ее своей в попытке остановить. Попытка проваливается, когда Джехен надавливает пальцами на головку, обводя ее.

Джонни скулит, когда Джехен задевает ногтем уретру.

\- Помнишь, я обещал тебя прокатить?

**Author's Note:**

> по идее тут три смысловые части, но я написал только две, они, в принципе, выглядят согласовано, но по атмосфере отличаются все же, в этом причина


End file.
